


Hi.

by FireworksShow



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksShow/pseuds/FireworksShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An envelope, some songs, some memories and an email.</p><p>(The one which Harry sends Taylor his songs about her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi.

The manila envelope was rough on her hands. She had been staring at it from the moment that her bodyguard gave it to her, with an apologetic look in his eyes after she recognized the letters in the front of it. She didn’t have time for that, she was just getting ready to go out to dinner with Calvin, so she stuffed her newest gift deep in her purse.

Harry had always been a sensitive subject for Calvin, especially after she found out that he had called him demanding that her ex-boyfriend kept his distance from her. Harry had obviously heard the message out loud, since they hadn’t spoken anymore – it doesn’t help that they weren’t on speaking terms even before that, they had fought weeks before she met Calvin and she still was pretty pissed with him when she flirted her way through with the guy that was now her boyfriend. But the thing was that she couldn’t ever stay mad at Harry, she would often catch herself with the screen of her cellphone opened to send him a text whenever she saw something that she thought that would make his dimples pop out.

So she had trained herself to avoid arguments with her boyfriend – even if that meant ignoring things that would usually upset her in order to maintain her relationship somehow stable. She would deny if anyone asked her, but the reason why she was so distant that night was because she couldn’t take her mind off the damn piece of folded paper that was sitting inside her bag. Instead, she blamed on the multiple shows she had just played, which wasn’t a lie, though, she was pretty tired and because of that she ignored the envelope for the night, not feeling like going through anything that had to do with Harry and risking sparking that adrenaline laced feeling that came with it (that she may or may not still be addicted to).

On the next day, she caught the plane early in the morning, getting ready for another marathon of concerts and as the plane hit a zone of turbulence, her purse fell and all the contents ended splattered on the floor, the envelope landing by her feet. She tossed her stuff back into her purse and without thinking much, ripped the top of the envelope open. Inside, she found a piece of paper folded and a flash drive. She unfolded the piece of paper to find the familiar almost italic style of handwriting with a short message.

> _Hi._
> 
> _Inside the flash drive there are a couple of songs that we just did for our next album. We’re on the last few steps before finishing it, but I thought you might want to hear it before anyone else. I wrote them, and thought that it was the fair thing to do. If you feel bothered by it, let me know and they will never see the light of the day._
> 
> _All the love, always. H._
> 
> _p.s: Please don’t fire Jimmy. He was a champ._

She felt a rush of adrenaline as she reached for her computer and untangled her earbuds. As she listened to the first chords, she could tell that the file was a rough cut of the song but she focused on the lyrics – as Harry always wanted them to have enough “depth”. The beat was nice, she almost felt her head bopping to it and the obvious references to her lyrics made her smile. When she heard the bit about the breakup songs, she almost laughed. It was both nostalgic and a kind of inside joke between them. It made her think about the time when Harry had returned from his concerts’ in South America and called her, which ended up on a little get away for a few days in her Rhode Island home. They had their thing going on, the one none of them could explain what it was but that was working so well for a while now, and on the dead of the night, while they were lying together, she let him hear her new album.

> He had listened to all of it and when she asked what she thought of it, he had said that “awesome bops and amazing breakup songs” which made her sit on the bed and turn serious.
> 
> “They _aren’t_ breakup songs.” She put emphasis on the negative. “They are _relationship_ songs.”
> 
> “How’s that?” He looked both intrigued with her affirmation and a bit defiant. “You are saying that all I had to do was stay and how I drove us off the road. Appreciate the pun, though.”
> 
> “We didn’t break up, did we?” She pointed at the two of them, lying together on her bed. “So they aren’t break up songs.”
> 
> “It makes sense. Kinda.” He smirked at her, dimples popping out.
> 
> “The thing is that if they were break up songs, they’d be definite.” She was still holding her sober and strong words. “And this isn’t.”

All of a sudden, she knew why he had put that verse in there. Because of their last conversation, when they fought and Taylor left, pissed at him. The thing was that Harry was comfortable with their _no strings attached_ scheme – that, for all that was worth, had more strings attaching feelings than they could admit, but it had been working for more than a year now. She knew her infatuation over him all too well, but she also knew that she wasn’t a girl who played that kind of part – she wasn’t a girl that usually stayed in contact with ex-boyfriends, but Harry had broken that rule also. So, when they got a little bit too close after Harry had a burst of jealousy over Matty Healy and decided that while Taylor was in London for the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show, he would go see her and then would see her again when they were back to LA and it _felt_ like a relationship, she confronted him. She asked him what they were doing, if he really wanted to _be_ with her and when Harry hesitated, she lost it. She knew that she _wanted_ to be with him, she was willing to go over everything they had gone through already to be with him but he said that it was a maybe for him. When she asked him to go fuck himself, he had explained himself.

> “I can’t do it.” He had pleaded with her. “Because if it doesn’t work this time, it _will_ be definite, and I’d lose you forever.”
> 
> She stared at him in disbelief as she gathered her stuff and went for the door of his house. “Goodbye, Harry.”
> 
> “I love you.” He held her wrist, trying to stop her while she let herself go shaking her head.

She stared at her computer screen and hit play again. There, Harry told her that even if she wrote her break up song about him, he’d still be there for her and _that_ gave her the adrenaline laced feeling that was so dangerous because it was addictive.

She opened up her email and wrote him back. Nothing much, but she knew he would appreciate it, since it was the usual banter they were used to.

> _Why would I fire Jimmy when he has done nothing but an amazing work?_

**Author's Note:**

> (Friction isn't over yet, I swear I'll catch up with it. But this came to me and was so quick to write on my super tight schedule)


End file.
